Neko no Baka
by heliotrophy
Summary: Ranma has a secret he's not ready to tell, will the nekoken force him to come to terms about his feelings for a certain one of his rivals? RanmaRyouga fic.
1. Actions are Louder

Disclaimer: of course all the characters and situations of Ranma 1/2 belong to one Rumiko Takahashi, please don't sue I am but a poor college student.

Warnings: I know that it doesn't seem too much like it in this chapter, but this will eventually become a shonen-ai fic, so if that kind of stuff doesn't float your boat you should move on. Mention of male antomy, poking someone. NO not sex you hentais. Uh...oh yeah, and there's a little swearing too.

Neko no Baka

Chpt 1; Actions Speak Louder than Words

"…Ranma?"

Akane stands under a tree near the front of Furikan high school. Nabiki is at her back, her arms folded with a school bag tucked underneath, looking cross. The other girl's hand beckons at something in the foliage. There is a large crowd watching the spectacle.

"Ranma…come here boy."

"Here sis, try some cat nip." Nabiki miraculously pulls some catnip out of her pocket, waving it in front of her sister's face.

"Nabiki, why … do you have catnip..?"

"Lets just say that some people have more interesting needs to fulfill than others. I don't ask, I just get it for them. Do you want it or not?"

"Okay, how much?"

"Let's just say that you owe me a favor, Akane-chan."

Akane takes a deep breath. "Alright Nabiki, as long as it isn't anything too outrageous."

Nabiki places a hand on her chest, a hurt expression on her lips but a mischievous look in her eyes. She drops the bag into Akane's waiting grasp.

"All yours sis. Just get him out of it so we can go home already. He'll pay a bundle to get these pictures of the market, and I'm dying of anticipation."

Nabiki holds up a series of pictures then, from right to left they show Ranma jumping onto Akane's lap, snuggling close to her, and then being punting by an angry Akane into lower earth orbit.

Akane blushes from the memory..

"How was I to know something triggered his nekoken, honestly! I thought he was just being a pervert!"

"I don't care Akane, he's a big boy and I'm sure you didn't do any permanent damage, but the fact of the matter is you're the only one that can calm him down enough to get near him. He's going to be more skittish though, you can bet on that."

Akane sighs, calming down for the sake of her sister. "You're right Nabiki," she looks a little surprised, "I didn't know you cared so much."

Nabiki smiles at her sister and shakes her head "Let's just say that I have an invested interest."

"Nabiki!"

" What? The dojo doesn't pay for itself."

Akane looks fierce for a moment longer, but her eyes soften with understanding. She thinks…Oh Nabiki you really do care more than you let on. She stares at the cat nip in her hand

Hope this works…

"Here Ranma, I've got a little something for you." Akane says sweetly and takes a little of the catnip out of her bag and gently tosses it underneath the tree.

"Mreow?" Ranma jumps to the ground with an inquisitive look on his face, he turns his back to her to better study the dried weed. When he looks back over his shoulder, there is cat nip all over his nose.

She smiles encouragingly at him and takes a few steps back, throwing a little more catnip this time. Ranma trots forward with a smile on his face and sniffs the catnip at her feet lovingly. He begins to paw at her skirt, begging for more.

"RANMA!"

* * *

Ryouga had been traveling for a long time, he was very weary and equally lost. He takes out a much abused map of Hokkaido and tries to read it upside down. In his other hand he clutches a wrapped package addressed to one Akane Tendo. He stops for a moment near a solid gate with a plaque that clearly reads "Furikan High School." but does not look up to read it. 

"Where the hell am I now!" he screams to no one in particular, and receives a few curious glances from some of the students hanging around the entrance looking at something.

"Oh Akane, if only I where there with you and not visiting Hokkaido right now." Tears stream down his face, " Almost feel as though you are right beside me, arguing with your sister."

He blinks.

"That's a new fantasy…" Ryouga looks at the wall suspiciously, he leans his head against it and goes quiet, listening intently.

"Ranma, I've … for you."

Ryouga's eyes go wide and he stumbles backward, looking stricken. "What…?" He leaps over the wall and sees Ranma down on bended knee before Akane.

"RANMA!"

* * *

Akane eyes instantly dart over to the speaker, surprised. Before she can react Ranma bounds over to the newcomer and knocks him down. Ryouga lies on the ground with Ranma sitting on his chest. He looks up at his rival with hatred in his eyes, and tears streaming down his cheeks. Ranma's face is shadowed. 

"You bastard!"

"Ranma calm down! Oh Ryouga please don't hurt him!"

"A-akane…?" Ryouga stutters out, an odd crack in his voice. He turns his head to the side and looks at her while Ranma stares down at him, his face still unreadable.

Ranma's teeth clamp down on the material of Ryouga's shirt and some of his exposed neck, he lifts the startled boy with his mouth and leaps towards the woods at the back of the school.

"Ranma!…come back.."

* * *

Ranma stops abruptly, still dragging the surprised Ryouga by his collar. He listens for a minute, then gently lowers the boy to rest on the roots of an old tree. They are deep in the woods, and can no longer hear the sounds of pursuit. 

Ryouga blinks, sits up, then punches the tree.

"Damnit Ranma! Why do you have to make my life a living hell?" He looks at the other martial artist, tears in his eyes. Ranma looks back at him sadly.

"Mreowr?"

"…why are you acting so weird?" he says backing up. "Did you hit your head again?…wait…"

Ryouga pauses as if looking at a complicated math puzzle. He thinks back to the words Akane said earlier, and completely blocks out everything going on around him.

"Ranma, I've …for you."

I thought she might have said…

"Ranma, I've always felt something for you."

…but if he hit his head….

"Ranma, I've got some medicine for you."

Ryouga starts to cackle insanely. Ranma, who had been inching closer to him slowly, freaks out and leaps into the tree branches above them.

"Of course! Ranma hit his head, and now thinks he's some kind of animal! Just like when he thought he was a girl for that week! Oh thank you Akane, for telling me all about that! You're such a sweet girl, going to all the trouble of getting Ranma a pain killer for his head injury. Akane, I knew you couldn't be in love with Ranma."

Pleased, he looks up at Ranma expectantly and smiles. "He-he, you're in no position to keep A-Akane-ch-chan," he stutters and blushes at the familiar term, "and I apart this time!"

Ranma smiles back at him, blissfully ignorant of what he is saying.

"So what are you supposed to be? A squirrel?"

"Meow."

Ryouga bops himself in the head lightly, "A cat! I see. Well here cat, I might as well take you back to the dojo when I go see Akane-san, I don't want her to be worried about you the whole time I'm there, and I wouldn't want you to stumble on a cure before I get to talk to her."

"Um…here kitty?"

He looks up at Ranma.

Ranma responds by getting more comfortable.

Ryouga responds by getting really angry. "Damn it Ranma even when you're not yourself you piss me off! Get down here this instant!"

Ranma ignores him.

"Grr…"

Ryouga starts pulling at Ranma's legs, but Ranma bats him away with a curled fist and leaps up to land on his head. They both go tumbling to the ground.

"Curse you Ranma!"

Ranma licks a very startled Ryouga in the face and purrs contentedly. It is then that Ryouga notices their very close proximity, and realizes exactly what part of Ranma is poking him in the thigh.

* * *

"Keep him away from me!" A very startled Akane watches as Ryouga bursts out of a solid concrete wall with Ranma on all fours in hot pursuit. They rush past her, making her hair and dress billow. They turn the corner and she hears a loud splash.

"Ranma!" Akane yells, rounding the turn and stumbling on a strange sight. Ranma-chan is crumpled into a sad little ball, her head flat on the pavement. Ryouga is nowhere to be found, but an exhausted P-chan sits a few feet ahead of the pigtailed girl. A little old lady ladles water unto the street, oblivious to the chaos she was created.

"P-chan, how did you get over here?"

The pig sweat drops, then watches Akane as she picks up the slighter "girl" and starts to walk home. "Honestly, I wonder what that was all about. Come on P-chan"

Unbeknownst to Akane, Ryouga lingers in the street a moment longer, his eyes glued to the passed out martial artist.

* * *

Hey you made it to the end of chapter one! Congrats! Hope you liked it, C & C is very much appreciated! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows and make smores. 

Also, I am looking for a beta reader to torture-uh, help me with my fics in the future! Anyone interested?


	2. Say What you Mean

Disclaimer: of course all the characters and situations of Ranma 1/2 belong to one Rumiko Takahashi, please don't sue I am but a poor college student.  
Warnings: I know that it doesn't seem too much like it in this chapter, but this will eventually become a shonen-ai fic, so if that kind of stuff doesn't float your boat you should move on. Mention of male antomy, poking someone. NO not sex you hentais. Uh...oh yeah, and there's a little swearing too. Now there is some mild kitten abuse...I guess I'm evil...

No actual kittens were abused in the making of this fanfiction.

* * *

Neko No Baka 

Chapter 2; Say What You Mean

* * *

"C-Ca-c….CAATTTT!" 

"Honestly Ranma, this is the fifth time this week you've seen a cat and freaked out. I don't know why they're all showing up now, but you've going to have to get used to them."

Akane and Ranma had been walking home from school, that is, they _were_ until a cat decided to cross their path. Now Ranma was clinging on to a telephone pole for dear life, having jumped there from his accustomed perch a top the fence, to get as far away from the cat as possible. This has recently become a more frequent scenario in their lives.

The cat, nefariously enough, was currently twining itself around Akane's legs and vying for her attention.

"Ranma, it's harmless I promise." Akane cajoled, an expression of both annoyance and concern battling itself across her face.

"Meow."

"Keep it away from me!"

"Ranma, it's just trying to be friendly. Here kitty…" Akane bends down to pat the cat on the head.

"Meow?"

"Good kitty, you wouldn't hurt anyone would you?"

"Oh Geez…"

Akane inspects the pink heart shaped tag around the cat's neck. "Look Ranma! Her name is Keiko, isn't that a nice name?" she coos at the cat, "A little unusual…"

"What would an uncute, manly fiancée like you know about cats anyway!"

Akane's grip on the cat suddenly turns vice like and there is a palpable blue aura in the air around her.

"Mreow!" (that's the cat.)

"God Ranma why do you have to be such a jerk!" and with that, Akane chucks the cat at a flabbergasted pig-tailed boy. The cat, of course, freaks out and clings on to his shirt for dear life.

"…c-ca…ca.." is all Ranma says before he flings his book bag in the air and leaps away ala rooftop.

Akane deftly catches his things, looks after him a moment and sighs, then trudges home alone.

* * *

Ranma is climbing over the fence that is _supposed_ to prevent pedestrians from inadvertently falling into the waterway that runs the length of Nerima. He is now a she, soaked, and covered in pond scum. 

"Stupid Akane, I don't _like_ cats and I don't _want_ to like them." He hops down from the top of the fence and starts walking in the general direction of the Tendo dojo.

"What's with all these cats anyway? It's like there's a convention or somethin'."

He shivers, runs his hand through his bangs then looks at the mess and wipes it on his pants.

"Kasumi's gonna throw a shit fit…" Ranma thinks about what he just said and starts to giggle, "he-he, well maybe not but-"

Ranma's daydreaming stops abruptly as he rounds a corner and almost runs head first into Ryouga Hibiki. Both boys leap back a few feet

"Hey P-chan! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"RANMA! PREPArE To…" Ryouga trails off, his face going from enraged to confused. He stares at Ranma.

Ranma, battle ready, becomes more and more uncomfortable as Ryouga stares at him. He attempts to break the tension.

"Uh, what's happening shake and bacon?"

Ryouga for once, does not take the bait, but instead folds into a cross-legged position and begins to rummage through his enormous backpack. Ranma sweat drops.

"Here." Ryouga tosses two things at Ranma, which he catches easily. Perturbed, he begins reading the label to a bottle of Advil, while squeezing a chemical cold compress in the other hand. Ryouga points and says, "For your head."

"Take two every four hours…is this supposed to be an insult?"

"What?"

"Ryouga…hey! Half of this bottle is in English, where the hell did you get lost now?"

"I didn't get lost! I was just at the airport."

"Sure, right…what the hell is this?" Ranma holds up the cold compress to his face, inspecting it. "Is this in _Arabic_? Do they even stock that type of stuff at Haneda?"

Ryouga growls and clenches his fist in fury, his eyes closed and his fangs flashing. "Ranma, if you were not in this _condition_ I would beat you to a _pulp._"

Ranma's pissed. "Oh I get it, I see. So I'm supposed to be in some sort of _condition, _huh? Is that the joke? Is that it? Well you know what Ryouga I could beat you with both arms amputated and pneumonia, so you can shut the hell up." Ranma ends his tirade by launching the cold compress at Ryouga's head.

The compress is going too fast for Ryouga to catch and it smacks him right in the face. He _seethes _and catches it before it falls to the ground.

"_Ranma…_You're the one who…GAH!" He chucks the compress while ducking the Advil bottle that's aimed for his face.

The compress just manages to clip some of Ranma's hair and imbed itself into the wall behind Ranma.

"Crap!" Ranma tries to pry the compress out of the wall, but its just too deep to get a handle on. Ryouga is behind him, the Advil bottle in his hand.

"Ha! Ranma I got you-Urk!" Ryouga is suddenly squashed under a familiar bicycle. It's bell chimes in greeting. Shampoo rides the bike to a stop in front of where Ranma is squatting next to the imbedded compress.

"Nihao Airen! You no have to fight pig boy now, you want come back to Nekohanten and Shampoo make you good ramen?" she smiles at him cutely.

Unfortunately, because of all the close calls Ranma has had with cats this weekend, his phobia of cats has become even worse than usual. He shrinks from Shampoo like a mouse from a …well, a cat.

"Uh-n-no, no thank you Shampoo! I just had a cup-a-noodle so I am stuffed. He-he-he…" he scratches the back of his head and laughs nervously.

She sits back on her heels and leans forward, completely unaware of his discomfort. "Is okay, we skip dinner and get to fun part of date, yes?"

"Um, -I'd sure l-like to-o, but…uh…"

Behind them Ryouga stands up slowly, rubbing his neck. He shakes his head and blinks. His eyes dart to the side and he points at something.

"Hey Ranma, is that your cat?"

Ranma stiffens where he is, Shampoo still looming over him. "Wh-hat?"

"That cat, over there. The one looking at you."

Ranma's head slowly turns to look at what Ryouga is pointing at. His eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open as he stares at the same cat Akane threw at him earlier. The cat, for its part, regards him calmly.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ranma runs past Shampoo and Ryouga, screaming "Get it away! Get it away!"

Ryouga and Shampoo stare at the cat as it follows Ranma at a more sedate pace.

"What was that?"

"Is okay, Airen no like cats."

"Oh-kay…"

* * *

Ranma has finally managed to outrun the _horrible_ cat and make his way home. He looks at the sign to the Tendo dojo and sighs deeply. 

"What's with all these fricken' cats?"

He walks inside the dojo and slips off his shoes, heading for the main part of the house.

"Now to change back …"

"Welcome back Ranma." The eldest Tendo steps out from another room as Ranma makes to mount the stairs.

"Oh hi Kasumi. I was just about to take a bath if it's free."

"I don't think anyone's using it, go right ahead. Oh something arrived in the mail for you today." She pulls out a letter from her apron.

"Thanks Kasumi."

"You're welcome." She smiles and heads back to the kitchen.

Ranma flips the letter over and looks at it briefly, "A challenge?" he rips open the envelope and unfolds the note inside.

"Neko ken style…?"

* * *

Haneda is the airport in Tokyo. 

FYI, Ranma thinks Ryouga is insulting him, albeit lamely. Ryouga still thinks Ranma hit his head really hard and is acting strangly, so he got him some things for his head. The scene in which they start throwing the compress and Advil at eachother is an impromptu game, the rules are that you must throw either the compress or the Advil at your opponent. Ranma is winning by 1.

Teenagers do this, trust me I am 19.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. At Least it Can't Get Worse

**Neko no Baka**

**Chpt 3, At least it can't get worse**

**

* * *

**

Two shadowy figures sit on a roof top across from each other. The taller male stands in front of the setting sun, the rays strike his back and slide around him like water off glass. The slighter figure kneels, her eyes downcast and her neck bared. He doesn't look at her.

"Is he ready?"

"Not yet…a few more days at most, sir…"

"…what is it that's holding you back?"

"Nothing, sir. He's taking more time than the others…I've never met anyone like him."

The man laughs; a few dark birds fly off in the distance. From the angle it is impossible to tell what they are. "Keiko…may I ask you something?"

She stiffens, "Anything, my life is yours."

"Do you think he'll survive?"

* * *

"Pop, what the hell is this!"

"Uh…another fiancée?" the bald man fidgets uncomfortably and tries to avoid the piece of paper his son has thrust flush against his face. He makes a break for it around the dining table.

"Argh! No! Read it!"

After earlier storming off to find his father and coming up with nothing, Ranma had set up camp in front of the dining table. He was sure his Pop would drop by sooner or later.

"Well my boy, it looks like a challenge. What are you so worked up about?" he clenches his fist and starts to yell, "Are you getting soft boy? Don't want to bother with defending the dojo!" Ranma takes this opportunity to deck Genma and throw him into the pond.

"Damnit! I wanted to talk to you!" He runs a hand through his hair and forcibly calms himself down.

Genma-panda pulls out a pen and scribbles --What about?—

"Go change back you moron! I can't talk to you like this." Genma smacks him into the pond with his panda sign.

After several pints of hot water, a trip to the bath, and much property damage, Ranma is sitting with Genma, Akane, Kasumi, and Soun around the dining room table. It's dinner time, but he ignores Genma's attempts to steal the food off his plate and waves a wet scrap of paper at the crowd instead.

"Look, right there! It says 'nekoken,' the style is nekoken!"

Soun chimes in, "I don't see what you're getting at son, I'm sure you'll beat this challenger just like all the others." He laughs heartily.

"Hey Kasumi, where's Nabiki? Shouldn't she be home by now?" Akane sips some tea, ignoring the spectacle in front of her.

"It's not that! Of course I'll beat him!" Ranma bats away Genma's chopsticks at the same time.

"Oh no, she told me to go ahead and serve dinner without her. She's running errands until late tonight and said she'd pick something up…I do hope she picks something nutritious…" Kasumi trails off.

"You don't have to worry so much Kasumi, I'm sure a day of fast food won't kill her."

"I thought the nekoken was a joke!" Ranma takes the bowl of rice his father had been going for and turn it over on the old man's head.

"But she's very young Akane, think about her habits. If she doesn't establish good eating habits while she's young she'll never learn."

Genma pulls the bandana off his head and starts eating the rice that's sticking to it. "Don't get so worked up boy, it's probably just a coincidence. Some furry geek or something." he throws his head back and laughs, rice spraying everywhere from his open mouth.

"Kasumi, she's 17."

Ranma stands up and sets his foot on the table. "I'm not going to let you blow me off this time old man! What's the deal with the nekoken!"

"I know, she's so young." Akane sweat drops heavily at that one.

"Ranma." Souns voice is firm and clam, for once. "We all saw the pamphlet and read the same thing, the nekoken is no martial arts style," he looks into Ranma's eyes, "However I understand your nervousness."

"You do?"

"Yes, I figured it out while you were pacing the living room this afternoon."

He clasps Ranma's hands and his eyes sparkle girlishly, "You've finally gotten up the nerve to ask me for Akane's hand in marriage! Of course I support you fully!"

"Of course Tendo! I don't know why I didn't think of it!"

"Shut up! That doesn't have to do with nothing!"

"Like I'd ever agree to marry that jerk!"

Ranma storms off, leaving Akane to yell at the two dancing men alone. He wanders the city aimlessly, not paying attention to where he is going.

"God, I finally get a break." He folds his arms and stares up at the sky.

"No Pops, no fiancees, no fights…" he looks a little sad at that one, "no-c--c-ca-t-z…"

He walks into a narrow alleyway and looks around. "It's a good thing I'm the best martial artist in Nerima, otherwise this would be kinda stupid." Ranma laughs a little.

"At least it doesn't look like rain." With that, a full bucket falls on his head.

"Sorry! Are you okay Miss?"

Ranma pulls the bucket off his head and stares at the man looking down at him from the 3rd story of an apartment building. "Geez, what you got in here? It stinks!"

He down and just stares at the fish head stuck to his arm. Ranma is standing in the middle of the street, knee deep in fish heads, in the middle of a dark alleyway.

"Meowr…"

* * *

Authors notes:

Sorry kiddos, that's all for now. It just felt like the right place to end it.

--Cackles evilly and runs off into the night, chased by her beta reader, who is yelling something along the line of "HELLOVA PLACE TO END A CHAPTER!"--

Author takes this chance to let out a laugh in dedication to her mistress Naga-sama...

Thank you again oh great beta reader Nasa-sama! Without you, my life would be riddled with grammar errors and awkward sentences _swoons_


	4. Adding Insult to Injury

**Neko no Baka**

Chapt 4, Adding Insult to Injury

* * *

The Lost Boy

* * *

I feel like I'm walking slower than usual, I can't seem to get out of Nerima for once… as if putting one foot in front of the other commits me to something…like there are chains on my legs… I feel like I'll walk forever, looking for this one thing I can't remember or forget.

"Damn it!" Shit, I've punched through_ another_ telephone pole.

What are they making concrete out of these days anyway?

"Ha," I pull a hand through my bangs, "never was good at being alone. Too much time to think…" I try to find yet another unfamiliar street on my worn map. I wonder if I can't find it because the little lines that make up the streets are so faded, or if it just isn't on the map at all.

It's one of those days that depresses me more than usual. I'm lost, as I normally am. I'm stuck in the city and the sun is starting to go down. Its getting too dark to see, but its still so damn hot. The air is cloying and leaves a bad taste in the back of my throat, nothing like the outdoors that I set camp in night after night.

Well, not tonight.

It doesn't look like rain, but then again it never does in Nerima.

Suddenly, I'm thinking about Ranma again; the old bubble of hatred constricts itself around my chest like my only friend. My skin heats up instantly and I shiver with the sick thrill of contrast it leaves against the night air. It's not so hot anymore.

I'm seeing red instantly.

"Rrr…Ranma…" I hear my own voice come out in a growl.

I feel the adrenaline rushing through my limbs and I can't help leaping unto a nearby rooftop and shouting out everything I've ever felt for that damn selfish jerk.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" I've leapt unto a fence and I run along the length of it. That egotistical pervert! "Ranma! You'll pay for ruining my life!" I jump into someone's yard. Pervert!

"Ranma! When I-"

"Ryouga-san?" Suddenly I'm lost again…I look into the brown eyes directed at me and just feel myself falling…

"…Akane?" I look around slowly. I'm in familiar territory for once, I'm standing in the Tendo yard, Akane is sitting with her family on the porch. The others stare at me quizzically.

"Ryouga, have you seen Ranma?" she looks up at me hopefully.

She's so beautiful…

…but she still doesn't see me.

"N-no, not recently, hehe…" My anger is gone and feel awkward and gawky without it.

"Oh," her head bobs down and her whole body seems to deflate, "I was hoping that you'd know where he was…"

My chest constricts and I feel worse than I've ever felt before.

"Such strange things have been happening recently." she smiles sadly… ok now I feel worse than I ever have before, "Even for here." Please don't look that way Akane, I'd do anything to keep you happy…

"Oh good, now that Ranma's friend is here you can both go look for him." Kasumi chimes in from the porch. We both blink at her quizzically.

"Go look for Ranma?" I'm so confused, why isn't Ranma at home with his family?

"Yes, he's been missing for a few hours now. It seems like whenever he goes out he encounters something. We're all a bit worried about him." Kasumi smiles brightly, "You could help us think of places he'd like to go, couldn't you Ryouga-san?"

"Uh…" I can't think of anything to say…go look for Ranma?

What if _I _find him?

"Ryouga," Akane get up and walks over to me, "I know you don't like Ranma, but will you help us find him?" She's so close to me, I could reach out and touch her.

Anything for you Akane…

The next thing I know, I have agreed to find my rival. For some reason, Kasumi has prepared a kettle and a bucket of water for us. I eye the bucket warily, before stuttering something about not wanting Akane to burn herself and hefting the large kettle. We walk out the door right then, pausing only for Akane to put on her shoes and shout out a quick "bye."

* * *

We can't find him. We've checked the park, the waterway, the school, even the ice cream parlor he thinks he has to be a girl to go into. Akane is sad, and I am so agitated about being so close to cold water and Akane…about not being able to finding Ranma. Ranma, where are you?

I can't take it anymore!

"Ryouga, what are you doing!"

I'm pulling Akane along with no idea where I am going. I just run and run and run…I have no idea how far we've gone, but its then that I notice her scrambling to keep up with me and I stop guiltily.

"Where are we!" she's angry and I have no idea what to do. We're in a dirty back alley and I don't think we're in Nerima anymore. I don't know why I took her here. "How could you just run off? Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I'm sorry! I just…I think Ranma is here."

She sobers at that one, looking around the empty street. There's really nothing here except for a pile of old boxes and some garbage can, but instead of yelling me or hitting me like I deserve she goes to look at them.

I hope she thinks what I did was ok… A little tabby cat runs out the from behind one of the garbage cans, a fish head in its mouth. Akane picks her way around the trash in the street and peers around the garbage can at something behind it. She drops to her knees and I rush to her side. Its then that I see-

It's Ranma, he looks filthy, he's a girl, and he's covered in scratches.

He hisses at us as he backs into the wall.

"Ryouga! Throw the water at him!" Unthinkingly, I swing the kettle at him and an arc of hot water hits him in the face. He changes back into a man and hisses at me.

"He didn't change back!" Akane shouts and I stare at her confused, she is frozen on the ground. Of course he changed back… still I never did see the point in changing him into a man…He takes a flying leap straight towards me and-

…I do what I always do when I see Ranma.

I hit him.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry I didn't update for a long time, I was busy with real life. ' That, and my computer decided to get a worm. I got my computer fixed, but I lost all my data.

No worries, I still remember enough to write Neko no Baka. It's more annoying than anything.

Or maybe you should start worrying, ne?

Oh yeah, because I was doing a Ryouga POV, I thought it would be better to write a little more seriously. He's just… not a happy boy. Anyway, humor will be returning next chapter! Promise!

Beta Reader's Notes-- --thumbs up—GOOD JOB!

Author's comment:

Pumps fist like Napoleon Dynamite and says "Yes..."


	5. When it Rains it Pours

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FIC

This fic is shonen ai, it contains homosexual themes. It is not intended to turn into a lemon, if there are any further concerns about where this fic is going please read the more detailed warnings at the beginning of chapters 1 and 2. If reading about boys romancing each other upsets you, stop reading now.

As always, Ranma and co. are the sole property of their creator Rumiko Takahashi and whatever licensed distributor has the rights to them.

No harm is intended by this fic.

* * *

Chpt 5; When it Rains it Pours

* * *

The Adored One

* * *

My master has gone to prepare for the return of our brother. Will he be to me, I wonder?

I am sitting on the roof of a house across the street from the Tendo dojo and I am waiting for someone to come home from the hospital. When someone comes home, I will bring my master here and he will take care of things.

I do not know what my master will say to them. I suppose it will be similar to what he told my parents before he took me away. I wonder if he will lie to them, or if he will tell them the truth. Will I have to fight this boy? His family? Will they fight to keep him?

I watch as a lone girl turns into the street and makes her way towards the Tendo dojo. She looks so innocent, she has a cute little brown bob for hair and is humming some catchy tune under her breath that I'd never recognize. I try to will her away, but I do nothing.

Will she miss him when he's gone?

She pulls out her key to the front door and slides it into the lock. I can hear the dull click of it opening even from here.

Will I have to kill him too?

* * *

The Lost Boy

* * *

I hate hospitals.

I'm sitting in the hospital's waiting room now and I can't bear to look at anyone. I figure maybe if I don't make eye contact they won't ask me about the red hand shaped mark I have on my face.

My mark of shame.

I'm thinking about crawling into the gaudy flower pot that's sitting on the nurses check-in station. That damn fake plant doesn't need it as much as I do.

Akane really didn't like it when I hit Ranma. She told me so, then she slapped me…but that doesn't really matter…because before she turned her head away I saw…

…I made her cry.

Akane and I are sitting with the rest of the Tendos, minus Nabiki, and Mr. Saotome. We're waiting for some doctor to get through looking at Ranma. Akane still has her arms crossed and she won't look at me. A little "hmph," escapes her every few minutes. I think she's more embarrassed than anything. Does she know I saw her?

I could keep blasting holes in the ground until I hit America. I still don't see what the big deal is, Ranma has taken worse damage than this before. _I've _definitely beaten him up way worse.

I think…?

Maybe I can get lost on the other side of the world and never feel like this again. I glance down the hallway they took Ranma, again, then I check the clock. Why is it taking so long? I feel like I'm waiting to bleed to death…

I am shaken out of my reverie by the squeak of rubber soled orthopedic shoes against cheap linoleum. The nurse that stands before us is ugly as sin. I'm not sure if she's covered more in hairy moles or greasy pimples, the make up kind of blurs it all into a rogue mess. She's got a thick barrel chest and her voice is as gravelly as I've ever heard.

Actually, I'm not really sure if it is a she.

"You all waiting for Ranma Saotome?" To me, in that instant, she became beautiful angel of mercy.

"Yes!" We all jump up and crowd around her eagerly.

"Is he alright? Will he ever recover! Oh what a tragedy!" That's _all _Mister Tendo.

"Hush now!" she commands us. "He's fine, he looked at lot worse than he was. He's awake now. We gave him a general antibiotic for all the scratches and some Tylenol for his head. He might have a bit of a concussion," she looks at each of us seriously, "we are going to keep him overnight for observation. You can go see him, but no more than two at a time. We don't want to get him all worked up." She points somewhere behind her and continues, "He's in room 232, down the hall and up a flight of stairs. It's the first room on the landing."

Genma comes forward a bit and looks straight into the nurses eye, honestly I don't know how he manages this…actually I do. His face is drawn and he looks much worse than I can ever remember him looking, "He's okay? I mean really alright? He's not making any funny noises and or ripping anything apart…"

The nurse gives Genma the weirdest look, "Uh…No. He's pretty lucid, nothing unusual. We're keeping him more as a precaution than anything. How about we go have a chat with the doctor and he can better explain to you what to expect from a concussion." She puts a meaty hand on his arm and leads him the corridor.

She pauses at one of the doorways and shoots a look over her at Akane and I in turn. This is really quite a feat seeing as Akane has been doing her best to stay as far away from me as possible this whole time.

"You two want to go see your boyfriend? Or does he have to sit up there by himself while you two argue?"

Wha…?

I freeze and can feel myself flush from the top of my head straight down to my feet. I am suddenly reminded of it must of have looked, Akane and I running into the emergency, me clutching Ranma to my chest, both of us arguing over him.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Akane shouts back at her family as she pulls down me the hall with her. All I can do is stare at the nurse over my shoulder. We're at the landing by the time I compose myself. Akane is gently opening the door in front of her and peeking her head in.

"Ranma?" I hear the room echo her. I catch the door as it starts to swing closed behind her. I can't go in. What if he isn't…alright…? I'm five years old again, staring at the open door of my own house and wondering if my mom is ever going to come home. Wondering if my life is ever going to be the same again.

I peer in behind her.

There he is, sitting up in bed. There's a little bandage across the bridge of his nose, otherwise he looks the same as usual.

"Hey pork chop, you coming in or what?" I can feel shock, then relief flood through me.

"Ranma…" I growl. I run in and let the door slam behind me.

* * *

The Entrepreneur

* * *

I've just hung up the phone when I hear the doorbell ring. Damn, I was just in the middle of compiling the gross for the picture sales for today…

"Just a minute!" I call to whoever it is.

When I open the door, there is a tall man in black Chinese clothing standing with a pleasant smile on his face. He looks like he's in his early forties, but he's pretty fit so he might be older. He kind of reminds me of Dad. There's someone else behind him, but I can't seem to catch a glimpse of who it is.

"Hello my dear, would this happen to be the home of one Ranma Saotome?" I blink at him, he's a little old for a challenger.

"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry but he isn't here right now. He's actually had a bit of an accident and had to be taken to the hospital. He'll be back tomorrow."

His brows furrow in sympathy and he says "I'm very sorry to hear that. My daughter and I had sent a letter of challenge to him a few days ago, we had hoped to have a duel today. Oh excuse me." He steps back a few feet to reveal a pretty girl about Ranma's age, she looks sullen. "This is my daughter Keiko. I am Tomo Masaki." he bows formally.

"Nabiki Tendo, its nice to meet you." I smile at them both, but the girl just stares at me blankly.

He grins at me again and begins to rub the back of his head sheepishly, "Unfortunately, we caught the wrong train today and it took us all day to get back to Nerima. We'd just like to express our apologies for missing our duel earlier, we've been in China for a few years now and Japan has changed a lot." he laughs, "We're in Nerima for the next few weeks looking for a relative of ours. We decided to visit a few of the local dojos in the meantime, see if our style still matches up to the likes of Nerima, eh Keiko-chan?" Masaki-san looks at her fondly, but all she does is stare. It's a bit unnerving. "Please give him our apologies, perhaps we will drop by again on our way home to challenge him again. We will pray for his safe recovery when we visit the shrine tomorrow." He turns to go and I feel compelled to stop him.

"Just a minute! He's really not that badly injured, I just spoke to him on the phone. He's supposed to be released tomorrow. I'm sure if you were to come back then he would take your challenge."

The man looks back at me for a long moment. "Oh?"

"Yes, Ranma's always looking for a fight," I laugh, thinking about the boy. Ranma-Ranma, really…so predictable. I ponder ways to make a profit out of all this.

"We will do so, thank you Nabiki Tendo." He bows to me then, "It was a pleasure to have met you."

I think about my encounter with Tomo Masaki for a long time that night. I mean really, what a nice man. I wish all of Ranma's challengers were as polite. He didn't even destroy anything on his way out.

* * *

Author's notes:

FYI: Keiko means Adored One, or Lucky one, but I liked adored better.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

As for my reviews, thank you everyone who commented!

To Turtle sister-

Updated. Done. :)

to Rubberneck-

I seem to have gotten lost in exposition, gomen ne. It's supposed to go somewhere, really I promise! I was just trying to develop the characters and the plot a little bit. Where I'm going with the plot has changed a bit since I wrote the story description...apparently I can;t change it now though! (Still RanmaxRyouga though!)

I hope that you will continue to read and continue to comment! Don't worry, you weren't mean at all.

To Claws1-

I am glad that you have enjoyed the story, and thank you for the compliment. I do wonder why you are reading this however, as it is clearly labeled as shonen-ai and you have professed a dislike to male/male relationships. I sincerely hope you do not read fanfics with the intent to deride and upset people with your reviews. You of course have the right to your opinion, however we have the right to ours and I hope you take that into account when you send yours directly to us.

As for Akane, you don't have to thank me for refraining from turning her into a rampant man hating bitch. I LIKE AKANE! And yaoi, I know it is strange but it is true. It upsets me too when her character gets butchered for the sake of the plot or what have you, and that is why I simply stop reading a fanfic once that happens.

Nasa: smile I like the names you came up for the people at the beginning. You can pretty easily tell who they are. Good job, and sorry it took me so long!

helliebee:

Pats head of Nasa-san

Is ok, I was busy all week anyway so it wouldn't have made any difference. ;)


End file.
